Dyskusja:Turniej Fanclubu: Lodowy Książę vs. Florex
Yea... pierwszy komentuję. No więc - starcie mistrzów, wszystko gites. Walka wyjątkowo zacięta, podobała mi się. Ten chyba najepickszy, jeden z najfajniejszych tekstów wg mnie na FB został tu użyty i też mi się podobało. No i, dzięki tobie, Lodowy Książę, mam teraz... zaraz, jak to się liczyło... 600 wgt! Dzięki! Toa Revon 20:34, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) Dobra walka. Oczekiwane starcie dwóch najbardziej znanych postaci na Fanclubie- mogło by być dłuższe,ale i tak niezłe. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Nareszcie zwycięstwo :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę :Ale jak "nareszcie"? Co, do tej pory przegrywał? Toa Revon 16:41, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Kurde, dlaczego nic nie obstawiłem. Wiedziałem, że wygra Lodowy Książę, a teraz siedzę z 50 wigetami WSRH Rules! 18:06, sty 2, 2012 (UTC) Ackar, mogło być gorzej.Gdy Florex wbił pazury w Księcia to myślałem, że wygra.Ale cóż....jednak przegrał.Walka naprawde ciekawa i przyjemnie sie czytało Toa Mugetsu225 Damn, moja literówka w opisie zmian... A poza tym, walka dwóch Chucków Norrisów FB. Sweet! Hiosh 15:56, sty 3, 2012 (UTC) Mocne. To muszę przyznać. Kora Magna Niezła. Chociaż LK walczył na swoim terenie :P Vezok999 12:47, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) :No i? Gdyby walczyli na Sedin, i tak wszystko zależałoby od weny Guurahka. Toa Revon 16:41, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Przynajmniej walczył w wiosce, a nie w górach.Toa Mugetsu225 Nie zapominajmy, że w wiosce nie ma zbyt wielu fanów. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Brak zwolenników nie wiele znaczy, bo ich w tekście (chyba) nie ma. Po domach się pochowali? A mimo to, to są tereny LK- zna je jak własną kieszeń, w końcu żyje tu od setek czy tysięcy lat. Klimat, śnieg i zimno, to że Florex pierwszy raz się tu pojawia- wszystko to działa na jego niekorzyść. BioFan - idąc tym tokiem myślenia, tylko od woli Guurahka zależałby wynik starcia np Kairana i Murlada? Tak, on pisze, ale staramy się ukazać prawdopodobny wynik walki, z uwzględnieniem m.in. terenu walki. Toa Ognia prawdopodobnie przegra z Toa Ziemi w kopalni, ale ta sama walka stoczona między strumieniami lawy będzie miała inny wynik. Tu jest podobnie- gdyby walka działa się w dżungli, LK miałby do pokonania wszystkie trawska i drzewa wokół siebie. Guurahk wybierając nierówną arenę zrobił całkiem dobrze, bo ciągle nie wiadomo, kto wygrałby na "ubitej ziemi". Vezok999 17:45, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) :Tak, ale to ciągle Guuru wybierał tenże teren, chociaż i tak zwycięstwo odniósłby Florex, gdyby walczyli w dżungli. ALE jednak nadal to Guuru wybiera teren, warunki klimatyczne, bądź ewentualnie przedmioty (gdy walka dzieje się np. w magazynie uzbrojenia). Nadal Guuru wybiera te elementy walki. Toa Revon 19:03, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie dałem teren taki "pośredni". Nie chciałem dać miejsca, w którym byłoby wiele roślin, bo tam pewnie Florex wygrałby bez większych problemów. Nie dałem natomiast niedostepnych górskich szczytów, bo tam Florex nie miałby szans używać swojego żywiołu, co byłoby (zbyt) dużym osłabieniem. Wybrałem więc wioskę, która jest takim "złotym środekim". Zmiana klimatu pewnie osłabiła Florexa, ale znajmość terenu zbytnio nie pomogła LK w tym starciu.--Guurahk 18:36, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Mimo wszystko ujemna temperatura dla roślin jest ciosem poniżej pasa, szczególnie dla Florexa, który bardziej stawia na moc elementarną. Vezok999 10:54, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) Dobra Veziu, już nie płacz, że twoja postać przegrała. Z przegraną trzeba się pogodzić, misiaczku :* ViktoriaForever! 11:17, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) :Nie wiesz co to dyskusja to siedź cicho Vezok999 09:55, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) Ale co racja to racja... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Walka była wyborna, przednia rozrywka, nie powiem. Co do dyskusji na temat miejsca zdarzenia: wszyscy wiemy, że Vezok lubi postawić na swoim i się łatwo nie wycofuje (chyba nie tylko ja pamiętam rozmowę z Vezokiem o ukrytym ostrzu, które ukryte nie było), jednak temat terenu walki należy zostawić leżący tak jak teraz, bo Dariusz jeden wie, co się z tego mogłoby rozwinąć... Reasumując, długo czekałem na pojedynek dwóch tak dobitnie wykreowanych postaci i cudem się tylko nie wyrwałem na koniec tekstu, albowiem wynik pojedynku chciałem znać jak najrychlej. Cóż, spodziewałem się powinszowania Floreksowi, ale z takim wynikiem też czuję się usatysfakcjonowany. Na zaś, to kres mej dobitnie bandkowej wypowiedzi ~ Volg Mc.Araahk 20:24, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) Bandek... Zaiste hędoga wypowiedź. Aleś pojechał. Jak nauczycielka od polskiego. Boxxy is back! 20:38, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) LK musiał wygrać. W końcu... Tarcza Szmato! A i co z tego, że znajomość terenu, skoro walczyli w wiosce. Nie skakali po dachach, nie biegali po uliczkach, a mimo "sprzyjających warunków" LK nie użył mocy żywiołu. Ani maski... Widać, umiejętności wystarczyły, by pokonać Florexa... I Came To Play! 12:36, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) Czysty skill :D--Guurahk 17:42, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) Moc maski przydałaby mu się tylko do ataku z zaskoczenia. Musiałoby być albo bardzo ciemno, albo postacie znajdowałyby się wśród wąskich uliczek. Choć w sumie i tak w zwarciu, w czym są najlepsi, liczyłyby się umiejętności. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę